


it's been you and me

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The 100
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre 1x1, Soulmate marks, Soulmates, ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr user jordsie's prompt: Hey hey hey, could you maybe write a soulmate AU for either Jonty or Minty?</p><p>Jasper yanked his t-shirt off over his head, trying to get a look at his soulmate mark. They were spirals, like thumb prints, marked on his shoulder in an oval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Journey's 'Faithfully'.
> 
> I TAKE AUS AND SHIP REQUESTS ON TUMBLR AT bowlingfornerds LOOK ME UP.
> 
> Enjoy. I've never written Jonty before.

Jasper Jordan was exactly three days, four hours and twelve minutes older than his best friend Monty Green. Therefore, three days, four hours and twelve minutes before Monty Green’s fifteenth birthday, Jasper Jordan received his soulmate mark.

He sat in his compartment, best friend on one side, parents on the other, as the clock ticked over. It was the exact minute, fifteen years after he was born, that a burning started on his shoulder.

“Ah –shi…” he gasped, clenching his teeth together to stop the swear from spitting out. He clutched his left shoulder with his other hand, trying to put pressure on it that to soothe the pain. Instead, it continued to burn. He slipped off of his bed, onto his knees, Monty immediately going with him and holding him as he shook. It was sixty seconds of pain; where his shoulder burnt and he could only see red. Then, as quickly as it came, it was over.

Jasper breathed deeply, sitting up and flexing his arm.

“You didn’t tell me it would hurt that much,” he complained to his parents, watching on with worried expressions.

“You didn’t ask,” his father replied with a smile. Jasper yanked his t-shirt off over his head, trying to get a look at his soulmate mark. They were spirals, like thumb prints, marked on his shoulder in an oval. It was small; much smaller than the expanse of the pain, with curving lines that he couldn’t properly see. His mother held up a mirror for him and he sighed happily; it was done. His soulmate had been decided by the universe, and now all he had to do was find them.

In the three days, four hours and twelve minutes before Monty Green turned fifteen, Jasper went on a mission. Of course, first he went to the archives to register his soulmate mark; a photo, a name, and then sat in the waiting room as they scanned for matches.

“Sorry,” a man said; blue jacket and grey trousers. “It looks like they haven’t signed theirs in yet.” Jasper sighed, tipping his head back against the wall as the man went to catalogue someone else’s mark. Not having a match in the archives could mean two things: they hadn’t reached fifteen yet, or they didn’t exist. Jasper had heard the tales of people who received their mark and never found their soulmate – and, on the Ark, it was law to marry the soulmate, or be paired with someone who hadn’t found their match by their twenty first birthday.

He wondered if he would be one of those saps, married to someone random from the archives; as lonely as him, with a mark that meant nothing. Then Monty rounded the corner into the waiting room, with his eyebrows raised in question. Sighing, Jasper shook his head, heaving his body from the chair.

“Nope,” he told his best friend. Monty smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around the older boy’s shoulder and leading him in the direction of the Exchange.

“Don’t worry,” Monty smiled. “You’ll find her.” Jasper coughed.

“Them,” he corrected. Monty nodded.

“Them,” he agreed.

Three days, four hours and twelve minutes after Jasper received his soulmate mark, Monty was on his bed, Jasper pacing the floor in front of him, and the Green parents waiting by the door. Jasper knew that Monty’s parents weren’t soulmates, like his – they had been matched together, and after the match their soulmate marks were taken down from the archives, so their future soulmates wouldn’t get the chance to know of their existence and split up the family.

The only sounds in the room were the slapping of Jasper’s feet on the metal of the compartment floor.

“It’s going to hurt, right?” Monty asked quietly.

“Like a bitch,” Jasper agreed, not sparing a glance at his friend’s parents. He’d spent the last three days searching and asking anyone he could about their mark – so what if they weren’t in the archive; some people might not register, right? Jasper was sure that there were some illegal people – he’d heard a story of a family keeping a child under the floorboards, about ten years beforehand; maybe his soulmate was there, pretending they didn’t exist.

Monty’s grunt of pain shook him from his thoughts. His best friend clutched his shoulder, letting out a cry as he pushed himself back into the wall on the side of his bed. His face was crushed in agony, and Jasper could almost feel his mark burn in sympathy. He rushed to his friend’s side, gripping his arm for the rest of the minute, before it was just Monty’s breathing.

“I expected it to hurt more than that,” he joked after lifting his head. Jasper cracked a grin as his friend tried to laugh.

“Come on, show us,” his parents urged. Monty shrugged out of his jacket, and then pulled his t-shirt off, turning his back towards Jasper first.

“Well?” Monty asked. “What does it look like?” On Monty’s shoulder was the spiralling curves of a thumb print, similar to Jasper’s. Everyone received a thumbprint; supposedly identical to someone else’s, and Monty’s looked like a tattoo to Jasper; inked in with black just behind the bone on his left shoulder.

“Fucking awesome,” Jasper grinned.

The next day he sat with Monty in the waiting room. He’d had his photo taken, and given the injection of blood for DNA, and now they sat, side by side in wait. Jasper wasn’t sure what he would do if he never had a soulmate – but he felt like he would be angrier if Monty wasn’t given one. He was the greatest person he’d ever known; no one was as kind or brave, or knew how to replace whatever herbs they took to smoke as well as him.

The same man he’d seen a couple of days prior walked out of the double doors; clipboard in hand with a smile on his face.

“Monty Green?” He asked. Monty nodded and stood up, Jasper following his lead. “Congratulations, we have your soulmate on file.” Both boys let out a sigh of relief, and followed the worker through, back into the room. It had a medical bed to the side, but the rest of the room was filled with monitors, and on the main screen was a photo of Monty’s shoulder, with the flashing red words ‘MATCH FOUND’ underneath. The man clicked through to it, and Jasper stared at the floor in wait.

“Let’s hope it’s not a dick,” Jasper muttered. Monty chuckled next to him.

“Well I’m probably not going to think he’s a dick,” he replied with the laugh. Jasper felt a pang in his chest, more for the fact that while Jasper had both men and women to search through, for his mark, Monty only had men, halving the trouble right off the bat.

“Mr. Green,” the man said, clicking something on the screen. Another photo popped up on the side, an identical match for Monty; the same placement and design, each curve in the same thumbprint way. “The name of your soulmate is Jasper Jordan.”

It was like the room went silent; the incessant beeping of the monitors faded and the voice of the man stopped entirely. Everything was on mute; the world paused and the oxygen particles stopped travelling. Jasper didn’t breath, he forgot how to. There couldn’t be more than one Jasper Jordan, right? His eyes latched onto the monitor, and he recognised the patch of freckles behind his neck, going off the screen, and the way his mark looked was just like that.

Jasper Jordan’s soulmate was his best friend.

In principle, this was a great thing – they got along, they knew everything about one another. Really, when he was thinking about it, it would have been stupid for his soulmate to be anyone else. Jasper wasn’t in love with Monty – he refused himself to even think about going down that route; not when there were soulmates out there already.

He found himself moving; following Monty as he thanked the man and said goodbye, monotonously; like he couldn’t believe it either. Jasper moved through the Ark, wandering beside his best friend as he tried to get his thoughts to solidify. Monty Green was his soulmate.

They ended up in Monty’s compartment; his parents gone for work. There, they sat on the bed, silently, both thinking so loud Jasper almost couldn’t stand it.

“So,” Jasper said at last.

“So,” Monty repeated.

“Is this weird?” Jasper asked. Monty sighed.

“Not as weird as it should be,” he replied. Monty was right, Jasper realised. It was the shock that was getting to him, not the fact that his soulmate was someone he already cared about. It should have been weirder – but they were soulmates. It felt… _right_.

“What are we going to do?” He asked next, looking over to his best friend… his soulmate. Monty let out an exhale of a smile.

“I don’t know. Do we need to think about that just yet?” Jasper swallowed, glancing away again. His mother used to say that she hadn’t believed his father to be her soulmate until they kissed – it was as if she heard fireworks even though she’d only seen them in old footage. Jasper wondered if that would work for him, too. He asked Monty, whose leg shook a little as he thought.

“I guess we could try,” he nodded, shifting to turn towards Jasper. The latter of the two sat up, forcing his leg to be still. He didn’t have as much experienced kissing boys as Monty did; so his friend lead the two of them, being the one to lean in and press his lips to Jasper’s gently.

And even though he’d only ever seen them on an old tape, his mother was right.

Fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The kudos and comment buttons are always there for you, and you should definitely tell me what you thought! If you have a request, send it to my tumblr account bowlingfornerds and it'll be completed as soon as humanely possible.


End file.
